


Rty

by Aileeah



Series: Adventní kalendář [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Worship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileeah/pseuds/Aileeah
Summary: Všechno na Sherlockově těle je útlé, štíhlé až k vyhublosti, pevné a ostře řezané.Až na jednu jedinou výjimku.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Adventní kalendář [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Rty

Sherlock je vysoký, štíhlý až k vyhublosti a všechno na jeho těle je útlé, pevné a ostře řezané.

Až na jednu jedinou výjimku.

Ty absurdně plné rty Johna fascinovaly ještě v době, kdy se považoval za naprostého heterosexuála, který by na muže nikdy ani nepomyslel. Vypadaly v té ostře řezané tváři skoro výsměšně, jakoby tam ani nepatřily, jakoby tam jenom zaskakovaly za nějaká jiná ústa, asketická, přísná, tenká a ostrá jako žiletka, stvořená k chrlení stejně ostrých slov. Ta by se tam rozhodně hodila víc, ale příroda se z nějakého podivného rozmaru, nebo možná čisté zlomyslnosti, rozhodla pro rty, za které by zabíjela každá žena. A nejspíš i někteří muži.

Plné. Nádherně vykroužené. Atraktivní. Smyslné. Už od pohledu nebesky hebké.

Johnovi to přišlo zajímavé a celkem i vtipné, že ledaskdo, pro koho je vzhled vším, se kvůli tenkým a nevýrazným nechává mučit botoxem a implantáty, zatímco někdo, komu by vlastní vizáž nemohla být lhostejnější, dostane do vínku takhle zbytečný přepych. A vlastně se mu ta ironie líbila.

Jenomže když jeho železně heterosexuální image začala dostávat první trhliny, začaly jimi prosakovat myšlenky mnohem nebezpečnější. Třeba jak moc těm rtům sluší úsměv, jak elegantně se zvlní při smíchu nebo jak poťouchlý výraz dodají Sherlockově tváři, když se zformují do jeho patentovaného pobaveného úsměvoúšklebku.

A pak začal přemýšlet nad tím, jaké to je, takovéhle rty vlastnit. _Když si člověk uvědomí, kolik nervových zakončení je na rtech koncentrováno, tak při téhle ploše…_ Ztěžka polkne. _Při téhle ploše musí být neuvěřitelně citlivé. Na sebemenší dotek, natož…_ Rychle v sobě podobné myšlenky zašlápne. Nějak se odchýlil od tématu. Zajímá ho to přece čistě teoreticky. Z lékařského hlediska. Nic víc.

A když si konečně přestane lhát a najde odvahu čelit realitě, jeho tak dlouho potlačovaná fantazie protrhne hráz a zaplaví ho přívalovou vlnou představ, obrazů a otázek.

 _Jaké to asi je, tyhle rty políbit? Jsou tak horké a hebké jak vypadají? Jaké to je stisknout ten provokativní spodní ret mezi zuby? A co takhle po nich pomalu přejet jazykem? Líbí se Sherlockovi takové věci? Vzrušují ho? Reaguje na ně s bouřlivostí sobě vlastní? Sténá? Křičí?_ Roztřeseně vydechne. Všechny tyhle představy ho pronásledují čím dál častěji a každý Sherlockův úsměv, každé bezděčné olíznutí rtů nebo lehké kousnutí do prstů poskládaných do typické stříšky a opřených o ústa ho přivádí k šílenství. Nehledě na to, že vzápětí vždycky musí potupně opustit místnost, aby se zachránil před ponižujícím odhalením. Jako puberťák.

*

Když konečně, konečně přitiskne své rty na ty Sherlockovy, rázem pochopí všechny ty poučky o vytváření závislostí už při první zkušenosti. A ví, že je nenávratně ztracený.

Ty dechberoucí, úžasné rty jsou dokonale hebké, vláčné, horké a neuvěřitelně citlivé. Sherlockův dech se zrychlí už při prvním doteku, oči se mu slastně zavřou a i ty nejcudnější polibky jsou odměněny přerývanými vzdechy a tichým sténáním. Dlouhé minuty se líbají jenom takhle, opatrně se hladí zavřenými ústy a je to tak nevinné, až z toho Johna zabolí u srdce - a přesto neuvěřitelně erotické.

Sherlock nesmírně citlivě reaguje na každý dotek, a když mu po rtech přejede horký a hrubý jazyk, zvrátí hlavu a táhle zanaříká. Zatne Johnovi prsty do vlasů a pootevře ústa, aby ho pustil dovnitř, nechává se hladit, laskat a prozkoumávat, vší silou se k Johnovi tiskne, nohy se mu začínají třást a v hlavě mu vybuchují oslepující zášlehy slasti.

Sám Johnovi jeho péči vrací váhavě, neobratně, s nejistotou, která prozrazuje absolutní nezkušenost. Kdyby na to měl kapacitu, nejspíš by se styděl a snažil se to co možná nejlépe skrýt, ale jeho geniální mozek není aktuálně schopen jediné koherentní myšlenky, natož pokročilého plánování. Jakoby mu někdo vyzkratoval pár miliard nervových drah, odpojil nějaké životně důležité obvody a vyluxoval všechno, co v jeho geniální hlavě víří. Nepřemýšlí, nemyslí, nededukuje… jenom cítí.

A je tím tak dokonale pohlcený, že se tím nestihne ani k smrti vyděsit.

Když se od něj John po dlouhých minutách nebo snad celé věčnosti odtáhne, Sherlock se mu zadýchaně třese v náručí, tváře mu hoří, oči se jen neochotně zaostřují a ty fascinující, nádherné rty jsou pootevřené, vlhké a naběhlé od líbání.

John od nich nedokáže odtrhnout oči… a nejlepší na tom je, že nemusí.

Už konečně nemusí.

**Author's Note:**

> Necháte mi komentář? Těším se na něj! :o)


End file.
